The Next Legend
by BeniKaze
Summary: Naruto is saved by one of the seven swordsmen. He is trained by the seven and becomes the eighth. Watch as Naruto shakes fear in the shinobi world and find love in the weirdest of places. NarutoxAmeyurixMito!some characters OOC!strong!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story for naruto and I hope you enjoy.**

Key:

"Naruto"-speaking of humans and demons in human form

'Naruto'_-_thoughts of humans and demons in human form

"**Naruto"**-demon/sentient talking in demon form

'**Naruto'**-demon/sentient thinking in demon form

"_**Naruto"**_-demon/sentient speaking through mental link

Chapter 1

Ameyuri Ringo, a fifteen year old girl, stood at the gates of konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. This was her first mission as a member of the seven swordsmen of kiri, an elite group of the best and strongest swordsmen in the village. After she turned twelve and graduated Kisame (the head of the group) taught her to use the kiba's. These swords use lighting that encases them, creating a more powerful attack.

At thirteen she had gotten very skilled at using them and it felt natural to her when she learned about them. She had some water jutsu and could take down a mid level chunin and she felt proud knowing that she was only thirteen and could take some adults down.

The mission was to bring a scroll to the hokage about an alliance with the seven swordsmen. As she walked through the village she admired it. It was always a nice calm village and a powerful one as well. It had been the first village to seal bijuu and this bijuu was the strongest of them all, the nine tailed fox, kyuubi.

The people seemed to be nice to everyone, even complete strangers, unlike her home village, Kiri. They were all very distant from each other, except the seven swordsmen. The main reason Konoha was because there yondaime hokage was the fastest person to ever live_. _

He was also a genius in battle, taking down a whole battalion of Iwa Nin by himself using what made him the fastest in the elemental nations, the hiraishin. He even sacrificed his life to kill the kyuubi, which escaped from its previous host for unknown reasons.

She saw how friendly everyone was to one another and smiled to herself, thinking how nice the village and its people are, or so she thought.  
In another part of konoha a boy around the age of ten was running as fast as his tired legs could carry him. This young boy was Naruto Uzumaki, the jailer for the Kyuubi no Yoko.

His spiky blonde hair caked in mud flared around wildly as he ran in all sorts of directions to shake off his pursuers. He wore a tattered and dirty black shirt with an orange swirl on the front of it, a torn pair of white shorts just as dirty as his shirt, and a pair of old worn out shoes that looked nothing like shoes but just some cloth around his feet.

As he ran he could hear the shouts of the mob behind him

"Kill the demon" and

"Finish what the yondaime started" said a few. He never understood why they kept saying that when he never did anything. They beat him each day but on October 10th, his birthday; it was the most brutal beating of the year.

He wished he could find the few that cared about him like the hokage, or Ayame and her father Teuchi. He knew that they were too far away for him to run to so he kept running hoping that they would give up. As he rounded a corner… BAM! He ran straight into a person and fell on his butt.

He looked up to see a girl he had never seen in the village before. She had dark red hair held close to her head with a forehead protector that held an emblem on it he had never seen before. She also had two pieces of cloth on either side of her head that held two pieces of hair protruding upward while the rest fell freely down her back.

She wore a loose pin stripped long sleeved shirt with a black obi wrapped around her waist and black pants that got looser towards the bottom resembling a hakuma, and stripped leg warmers. She had pale white skin with no blemishes on her face and had light blue eyes like his.

She looked to be around 13 and stood roughly at 5'4 and had a nicely shaped figure but she was still growing. The thing Naruto noticed the most was the two swords strapped to her waist on each side and her shark like teeth.

She looked surprised at first then held out a hand to help him up which he accepted with a nod of his head. Once he stood up a civilian man next to him noticed who he was and the mob in the distance so he sucker punched the kid and he fell to the ground in a heap.

That gave the mob of civilians and the few chunin ninja there time to close in and one man with a pick axe step forward. He lifted it and swung but it was stopped by the girl's blades then she kicked him in the gut sending him sliding across the street and the pick axe falling on the ground where he once stood.

The few chunin in the group drew kunai and closed in on her and she settled into a fighting stance but before they could get close three anbu jumped in front of them. The one in front had on a dog mask with silver gravity defying hair. The one on the right had a weasel mask on and had long black hair held together in a pony tail, and the one on the left had a cat mask with purple hair that reached her shoulders.

The one in front spoke "Weasel, cat take these people to ibiki and anko and tell them to not hold back."

Then he turned to the girl "I would like to thank you for protecting this boy even though you do not know him. I can tell you are the one from Kiri that has come seeking an alliance with us so I will take the boy and you can follow me to the hokage's office."

Then Ameyuri put up her swords and felt a tug on her sleeve to see the boy looking at her with pleading eyes. She realized that he wanted her to take him to the hokage's office so she knelt down and let him climb on her back and the stood again but she did notice how light he was even for a child.

She saw the anbu jump off and she followed him to the hokage's office with Naruto on her back. Once they got there he opened the door and ushered her inside and she thanked him for holding the door and walked in.

She saw the aging hokage sitting at his desk signing paperwork. It was kind of funny how the 'professor' of ninja was reduced to signing papers instead of fighting like he used to. He looked up to see his 'grandson' on a girls back and from her headband she was from Kiri, the village that had someone coming over to form an alliance of some sort.

"What do I owe the honor of this meeting, miss…?"

"Ameyuri Ringo, recently appointed member of the seven swordsmen of Kiri. I have come to deliver an alliance for the seven swordsmen and konoha because the Mizukage, Yagura, has been acting very strange.

We would only like to know that if something happens we have safe haven in Konoha and if you allow us that we will train one person to become a member of our group and he can train whoever he wants but only by his choice not someone he is forced to teach."

Hiruzen looked thoughtful for a second the spoke "I agree but I would like to know why young Naruto is on your back."

"He ran into me as he was running from a mob which I protected him from until anbu came and sent them to jail" said Ameyuri.

"Well thank you for doing that, not many would help out the young boy for certain reasons. Now Naruto would you mind getting off the young girl and sitting on the couch because we have some things to talk about."

Naruto nodded his head and climbed off her and sat on the couch to the right of the hokage's desk.

"Now, why weren't you at the orphanage Naruto?" asked hiruzen.

"I was kicked out two years ago, jiji. I have lived on the streets for two years now and haven't had water or food for a few days. These clothes were the ones you gave me two years ago and I never had money to buy new ones since everything was so expensive."

Then KI radiated from the hokage making the anbu start to have trouble breathing right and Ameyuri kneeled down. Naruto saw her kneel down so he walked over to her and placed a hand on her back and she no longer felt the KI coming from the hokage anymore.

Hiruzen stopped excluding KI when he noticed that Ameyuri just stood up after Naruto touched her and he had a good idea of what happened so he went through a few hand signs and the room glowed blue for a second gaining everyone's attention.

"What I am about to tell you all is a triple S class secret that only the people in this room will know. The story of the Kyuubi being killed was a lie. It was sealed because a being of power can't be killed so the fourth hokage was sealed inside a new born baby, and that baby was you Naruto."

Naruto stood there for a second then looked down "So I am the demon they all say I am."

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and then the person spoke in a gentle voice "I have know you for only a few minutes and I know for a fact that you are not a demon. They just don't know the difference between a scroll and the kunai sealed in it" said Ameyuri.

"Ameyuri I would like you to take Naruto Uzumaki and train him to become a member of the seven swordsmen. I want him and the rest of your group back here in three years so he and you can graduate in the academy and you both can be on a team" said Hiruzen.

Ameyuri smiled and said "Thank you hokage-sama I appreciate letting us take him and allowing me to be on his team when we get back. Naruto get on my back. We need to go and gather my friends and then we will travel the elemental nations as we train so that Yagura doesn't find out about you."

Naruto nodded his head, climbed on her back, and then she jumped out the window toward the village gate. Once she passed the gate she sped up and continued for another couple of hours then stopped to make camp.

She set up a tent and made a few water clones to watch over them, laid Naruto down on the side farthest from the door of the tent and she laid the closest to it. She drifted off to sleep as

did Naruto but he went to meet someone he hasn't seen since his birth.

Mindscape  


Naruto woke up and looked around to find himself in a sewer with water up to his ankles. He saw that the only way was forward so he followed that path until he reached a room with a huge cage and a seal that held the doors together with the kanji for 'seal' on it.

He looked around then saw huge red eyes appear high in the air and then the beast moved forward into the light so he got a better look at in. It was at least five stories tall with crimson colored fur and nine tails behind it with black tips.

"**What do I owe this visit?"** said the beast in a loud echoing voice.

"Um, I just woke up here so I followed the tunnel here. I assume you are the kyuubi no Yoko?"

said Naruto.

It nodded its head **"Yes, I am. I would like to see your memories and see how the life of a hero is. I know the Yondaime said for you to be treated like a hero so I expect a nice pampered life." **It touched the tip of its tail to his forehead and was silent then it pulled its tail back and slammed a giant paw against the bars, scaring the small boy.

"**How dare those vile creatures! They treat something that held back its greatest enemy with hate! Not even us demons treat our own kind or any kind of child that way! It's just sickening!"** yelled the mighty beast while releasing a large amount of KI.

Naruto only being a kid and not immune to his own demons KI he fell to his knees, shaking. Kyuubi noticed what happened to the boy, then Naruto watched as the KI disappeared and the beast shrank to the size of a human.

Once the light died down what was there now shocked the young Uzumaki. In the fox's place was a crimson haired girl around the age of 16. She stood 5'6 and had on a black kimono with a gold obi that held the kimono together.

She had on leather sandals with straps winding around her perfectly shaped ankles and had tan unblemished skin, a perfectly shaped body and red eyes with black slits like a fox, or a cat. She saw how he was looking at her and laughed a little breaking Naruto out of his trance.

"You done looking at me?" said the girl in a gentle voice unlike the dark and booming voice she had in her fox form.

"K-kyuubi?" stuttered Naruto.

The girl nodded her head "Yes but just call me Hitome."

"Ok, well how did you transform into a girl from being a fox?"

"I am a being of power. I can be anything I want to be but this is my human form. I only use my fox form on people I do not know or do not like. If you're wondering how to gain some power from me, which I know you are, just tear off ¼ of the seal and you will have two tails of chakra available to you from me and your own reserves will go up to chunin level.

Also you will be faster, stronger, heal faster, heighten your senses, and have a mental link to me so just think what you want to say to me instead of coming in here to talk. Plus when you are seeing things like pages in a book I will see them as well and you can just ask me what they said, and I have access to your other senses as well.

Naruto looked shocked for a second then he spoke "I uh t-thank you, Hitome."

Hitome smiled at him "No problem it's the least I can do after the pain I caused you. If you need anything or just need to talk you know where to find me." Then he started to have trouble with his sight and his body started to dissolve. Before he completely dissolved he saw Hitome smile and wave and then everything went black.

Outside  


Naruto woke up and felt someone hugging him. He turned to the right to see Ameyuri hugging him and mumbling about soft teddy bears. Naruto made himself sweat profusely then he just slid out of her grasp and put a pillow in his place.

He walked out of the tent and did some stretches when he heard something move to his right. He turned around to see two ninja, chunin he guessed, and once they saw him they smirked.

"Well well well the demon is out of the village and no one is around. I can't imagine what would happen to a lone 'child' in the forest unprotected" said the tall one on the right as he walked towards Naruto.

"_**You can move faster and are stronger than before. Punch the first one in the temple and then just dodge the other and wait until I show you the opening to attack" **_Said a voice in his head that he guessed was Hitome.

Before the man could react he was punched in the temple and fell to the ground unconscious. The second man saw his partner fall lifelessly to the ground and he assumed the 'demon' used its 'demon magic' to kill his partner.

He pulled out a kunai and charged the boy and Naruto barley dodged the first strike. He then dodged strike after strike and then jumped up and side kicked the man in the nose making the chunin step back a few feet and hold his broken nose.

Having enough of the 'demon' the chunin discarded his weapon and started to go through hand seals. The man then stopped and gathered chakra to his chest, and inhaled.

Before he even said his jutsu's name a kiba blade pierced his heart from behind, killing him instantly. The blade was yanked out of the enemy and he fell to the ground with a dull thud. Naruto looked down at the body and saw Ameyuri standing over it with a worried look on her face.

"Are you ok?" she asked as she put her kiba back to her side.

"A little shaken up but I am fine. It's only thanks to Hitome that I escaped without injury."

"Who's Hitome?" asked Ameyuri. Naruto motioned for her to sit down and once she did he told her everything that happened in his, as he called it, mindscape. Ameyuri just sat there quietly and soaked up all the information as he told her.

Once he finished she spoke "Well I think that you will get stronger faster with you two being on good terms. I would like to meet her sometime though."

"She said that the next time we sleep just place a hand on me and I can take you to meet her" said Naruto.

Ameyuri stood up and packed up the rest of the tent then kneeled down "Get on my back. Even though you're faster you can't walk on trees yet so I will take you to where I am meeting the seven." Naruto nodded his head and climbed on her back. Once he was on she jumped off into the forest headed to the rendezvous point.

**Well there is chapter one of my second story the Eighth swordsmen. I hope you like it and please tell me how this was because this is the first time I have written a story in this format.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I see you have read the top of this page because I know not may care for what the author has to say so good for you. Now to let you know I will take a while to post because I have another story I am writing and I am writing others as well. Here's chapter two enjoy!**

Key:

"Naruto"-speaking of humans and demons in human form

'Naruto'_-_thoughts of humans and demons in human form

"**Naruto"**-demon/sentient talking in demon form

'_**Naruto'**_-demon/sentient thinking in demon form

"_Naruto"-_demon/sentient speaking through mental link

Chapter 2

After jumping from tree to tree for a couple of hours they reached a small village. Ameyuri let Naruto down and walked into the village and he followed silently. They stopped at a small Inn 10 minutes into town and Ameyuri asked for an extra blanket and pillow then walked up stairs.

She entered a room and set the blanket and pillow on the bed and then motioned for him to follow her. Naruto followed her into the room and what he saw inside scared him. He saw six men all with very large swords.

One that looked like a blue fish with shark like teeth stepped forward.

"So I take it they accepted and this is the kid we have to train?"

Ameyuri nodded her head "Yes, but he is the jinjuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. As many jinjuriki have led a harsh and cruel life, so has this one. He needs new clothes, he has no knowledge of how to be a ninja and has had very little human interaction of the good kind."

Kisame nodded his head and turned to the boy "So what is your name kid?"

"N-Naruto U-Uzumaki" said naruto meekly.

"Well Zabuza will take you to get new clothes and some food. We will get your training regime ready and later today we will check your reflexes. Don't worry though it will be easy for someone that has learned to dodge at an early age."

Then Kisame motioned for the man named Zabuza to step forward. Zabuza was about as tall as Kisame which was about 6'6". He was bare-chested with pin-striped pants, camouflage arm and leg warmers, cloth around his nose and had a face that looked like an ugly mask sporting a head band like Ameyuri's.

"Zabuza Momochi, nice to meet ya" said Zabuza with a lazy wave of his right hand.

Naruto looked a little scared then said "Hi, I-I'm N-Naruto Uzumaki."

"Follow me to the clothes store then I will take you to get some food." Naruto nodded his head and followed the tall man to the clothes store to get some clothes after two years of wearing the same old, dirty, torn, stinky clothes.

After walking for a few minutes Naruto's stomach growled and Zabuza chuckled "Well it seems we will eat first then. What do you want to eat?"

"Um, how bout we go there" said Naruto pointing at a small shop that sold food from a country that existed a long time ago called America. They had food that he had never seen in his life or even heard of. The only thing that they sold from the present was pock, a small stick covered in different flavors like chocolate or strawberry.

Naruto and Zabuza sat down at the bar and the cook came out to greet them.

"It's been a while Zabuza! How is the group getting along?"

"Fine, Shiba. This kid is Naruto and he has never had this type of food before. He hasn't had food at all in a while so get him a large plate of your best" said Zabuza. Shiba nodded his head and he walked back into the kitchen to prepare the food.

Thirty minutes later Shiba came out with some food that smelled fantastic. Shiba told him that he made him a quarter pound burger, seasoned steak fries, and some chicken strips. To drink he got a chocolate milkshake. Shiba chuckled because once he finished Naruto was drooling at the food from the smell alone.

"What are you waiting for? Dig in!" said Shiba and Naruto just devoured everything in front of him. The burger had a little pink in the middle making it tender, the fries were crispy but still soft, the chicken had some kind of sweet batter on it, and the milkshake was the best drink he had ever had!

Once he finished his food Shiba came out with something called ice cream and some pocky for him to take with him to snack on. The ice cream tasted like chocolate and he learned that the pocky was the same flavor. What no one realized was that they had just started a deadly obsession that was worse than kakashi and his precious book.

Naruto stored the pocky in his only pocket without holes in it and followed Zabuza to the clothes store. They entered a ninja store called The Chinese Dragon that sold anything related to ninja. Naruto was amazed at all the stuff they had in that shop he had only seen from a distance.

Zabuza told him to go and pick out his clothes while he got the other stuff he will need later on. After ten minutes of looking he decided on a mesh shirt, crimson shirt, black Anbu style pants that were taped off at the bottom, black combat boots, a crimson mask, and black fingerless gloves with crimson plates.

Once Zabuza saw him he gave him a nod of approval and walked off to the weapons section to pick out what Naruto needed for training. He gets 400 kunai and shuriken, 25 demon windmill shuriken, 50 Anbu seals, some paper and ink, and 10 more sets of the clothes naruto picked out.

"Will that be all, sir?" asked the owner. Zabuza nodded his head and was handed all of the items and then he and naruto walked out of the store toward the Inn they were staying in for the time being.

Ameyuri was talking to Kisame about how Naruto's training when Naruto and Zabuza walked in. Zabuza was carrying a large bag of things while Naruto was just eating what looked like chocolate flavored pocky.

"Is that pocky?" asked Ameyuri.

Naruto nodded his head. "Give me some!" yelled Ameyuri and she jumped him trying to take the pocky.

"Wh-What?! NO! It's mine! Go get your own!" yelled Naruto as he tried to get out of her clutches.

Ameyuri went puppy eyed and whimpered "Please, Naru-kun."

"Must resist puppy eyes! Aggg fine you can have this bag but you pay next time we get pocky."

Ameyuri smiled and got the pocky. Before she got up she placed a kiss on his cheek making him blush crimson. Zabuza and Kisame saw what happened and chuckled lightly. Ameyuri helped Naruto up then she saw what he was wearing.

"Wow you look nice" she said with a light blush no one could notice.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Thanks."

"Well before it gets too late we need to test his reflexes" said Kisame then he swung his sword downward at Naruto. Before it reached him his eyes turned crimson and he appeared in front of Kisame. Naruto slammed his small foot into his gut with enough force for him to slam him into the wall.

Then Kisame saw him disappear and reappear in front of him again with crimson chakra enveloping him and swirling around his fist. Before it hit him Kisame swung his sword horizontally but Naruto noticed it coming and he jumped back to the opposite side of the room.

Naruto prepared to charge again but then he felt different objects poking his neck. He looked down to see a needle like sword, a large cleaver like sword, twin swords with hooks at the top and bottom on opposite sides, two bandaged swords with one pointer that the others all pointed at his neck,

The red chakra receded and his eyes turned back to the normal ocean blue then the sword retracted. He saw that the large cleaver like sword was Zabuza's, the twin swords belonged to Ameyuri who was looking worried, the sharper bandaged sword and the needle like sword belonged to people he didn't know and the other bandaged sword belonged to Kisame.

"Nice reflexes kid" said Kisame.

The man wielding the other bandaged sword stepped forward "I think we should let you know the names of the one you haven't met yet. My name is Mangetsu Hozuki, leader of the group and master of all the swords."

Then he saw a very tall man standing at 7 feet high with blond hair that looked like a tigers main. He wore an Anbu mask with a blue triangle at the bottom, a dark blue body suit with no sleeves, pin-striped arm and leg warmers with a needle like sword in his hand.

"My name is Kushimaru Kuriarare wielder of the Nuibari **(Sewing Needle).**" said the man with a high pitched voice. The next has a dark-colored beard and hair which he ties into a topknot. The remainder of his face appears to be rather angular and features a very protuberant nose. He wears a dark-colored poncho cloth over a standard Swordsman attire, consisting of a sleeveless dark shirt and matching pants along with a waist-guard, pin-striped arm and leg-warmers typical of his village and Kiri forehead protector.

"My name is Jinin Akebino, wielder of the Kabutowari **(Helmet Splitter).**" The next has long, brown hair, a long beard which he wears in strands adorned with beads and his lips are also noticeably dark in color. The top of his head is wrapped in bandages, and he has an eye-patch covering his left eye, sprouting from under his Kiri forehead protector. His right eye has been depicted as being violet in the anime, and he wears an extremely loose, long-sleeved pin-striped shirt and black pants, accentuated by the swordsmen he also wears bandages around his neck.

"My name is Jinpachi Munashi, wielder of the Shibuki **(Splash sword)." **

"Well that's everyone. We will begin your training tomorrow and will stay here for 12 months then move on to wind country. After that lighting county then earth country so that you can get jutsu from them as well. We already have fire and we came from Kiri so we have water jutsu covered. Be prepared for hell Naruto" said Mangetsu then he pushed him and Ameyuri out of the room. She led him into their room and the both fell asleep, well mostly.

Mindscape

"What did you need Hitome?" asked Naruto.

"You forgot to tear off a piece of the seal before you left so I had to yell what I was saying to get you to hear me and force my chakra out so that you could use it" said Hitome looking very angry.

"W-well I when do you want me to tear it off?" asked Naruto.

"We can't do it without the others knowing so let's wait until we are in the desert of Suna **(Wind country).** That way we won't attract any attention so far away from civilization." Naruto nodded his head and disappeared to let his mind rest as well as his body.

**Well that's chapter 2 of The Eighth Swordsmen. I hope you like it but just to let you know I will not describe the swords until they battle. The training trip I will not go into detail just yet because I want to gradually reveal bits and pieces of it as the situation demands. THE MORE REVIEWS AND PM'S I GET ABOUT IDEAS HELP ME WRITE A BETTER STORY AND HAVE IT OUT FASTER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**There are some surprises in there that you will enjoy. Here is chapter 3!**

Key:

"Naruto"-speaking of humans and demons in human form

'Naruto'_-_thoughts of humans and demons in human form

"**Naruto"**-demon/sentient talking in demon form

'_**Naruto'**_-demon/sentient thinking in demon form

"_Naruto"-_demon/sentient speaking through mental link

Chapter 3

Izumo and Kotetsu were playing cards when they saw three cloaked figures down the road and suddenly became serious. Once they got closer they saw that two men had on plain black cloaks and one had on a red cloak with a black and white dragon that moved around on the cloak.

Before they could ask their names all three jumped off into the village at lightning speed.

"Anbu!" yelled Kotetsu and three masked Anbu came out of the trees jumping after the three intruders. The intruders got half way across the village before the Anbu got in front of them.

"Man we got this far going this slow. These Anbu in this village aren't as good as the others, especially Iwa" spoke the one with the dragons on his cloak that sounded like a man. Then the man appeared behind the Anbu and a few seconds later they fell to the ground in a shower of blood.

"Did you have to kill them Naruto-kun" said the shortest of the three that had a more womanly voice.

"Yes Ameyuri-chan because even though they are slow they won't stop until they are dead" said man then took off towards the hokage tower. The woman named Ameyuri followed and the last cloaked figure sighed then took off after the two.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was doing paperwork in his office when an Anbu appeared in front of him.

"Sir, we have intruders in the village! We need to Go!" and the Anbu fell to the ground with a man standing behind him. Hiruzen saw them and realized they were the ones who had invaded his village, single handedly taken down some of his top Anbu, and made a mockery of the village by walking right in.

"It's been a while jiji" said the tallest figure as he took his hood off to reveal a blonde haired, blue eyed, whiskered man.

"Naruto?" asked Hiruzen and Naruto nodded his head as the other two took their hoods off. The one to Naruto's right was closer to him than the other figure and a red headed girl Hiruzen guessed as Ameyuri. The only thing that changed was that she had grown taller and her breasts were much larger.

The one to Naruto's left was a white haired man he recognized instantly as Mangetsu Hozuki of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri. They are said to be some of the best swordsmen in all of the elemental nations and Mangetsu was the leader of the group who had mastered all of the swords.

Naruto looked like he had gone through a massive change. He stood at 6'3 with his hair in a pony tail that reached his neck. His eyes were a darker shade of blue, his teeth were now like Ameyuri's and he seemed more powerful than ever before. Anyone could tell by the way he now looked, walked, and talked that he had power to back up whatever he said.

"Naruto, please tell me you haven't given in to the kyuubi's temptations" said Hiruzen slightly worried that he might have been brainwashed. Before he could react Naruto had Hiruzen's neck in a vice grip and hanging a foot in the air.

"If you ever call Hitome-chan that or say anything that relates to her being evil I will end you. I have the power to do so without getting a scratch on me so don't make the same mistake or you will regret it" said Naruto then he dropped him on the ground.

Hiruzen stood slowly as he rubbed his bruised neck "Care to explain?"

Naruto nodded his head "Yes, her name is Hitome, not kyuubi. She was brainwashed by a masked man to attack the village."

Hiruzen nodded his head "I kind of figured that. The fourth had the same thoughts and wanted to make sure that I knew about him in case the man might come back to attack us. I also wanted you to know of your parents.

Naruto held a hand up "I already met them in the seal. Apparently when Hitome-chan ripped part of the seal off they appeared and man they were they angry with you. My mother and father told me to get all of the clan's things then leave the village but I refused to leave my home." _'Not that I won't later on.'_

Hiruzen smiled "I thank you for not doing that. I am not surprised that they would tell you that because I probably would have said the same in their position. Now I expect you and Ameyuri want to be in Anbu?"

Naruto shook his head "No we will start in the academy because of our age. We will use a high level henge so no one knows what we really look like. We will hold back of course but I want our sensei to be Kakashi Hatake. I don't care who our other teammate is."

Hiruzen nodded his head "Ok, well the forest behind the hokage monument is where your parents house is. All you have to do is swipe your blood on the seal that is in the middle of the gate."

Naruto nodded his head and turned to Mangetsu "Ok well we will send a summon if anything happens. If you see anything unusual happen with the mizukage send a message and I will come." Mangetsu nodded his head and jumped out of the window.

"I have already taken care of the root that saw me so there is no worry about Danzo knowing what I can do for a while." Then Naruto picked up Ameyuri bridal style then disappeared in a flash of black shocking Hiruzen.

"W-when did he l-learn t-that?" said Hiruzen. Naruto appeared at a large metal gate with a Uzumaki swirl in the middle he guessed as the seal. He set Ameyuri down then pulled out a kunai cut the palm of his hand and wiped it across the seal.

Once he did it glowed blue then the gate opened and they both walked inside. They saw the gate close itself then turned around to see a huge mansion. The mansion was a large classic Japanese house with a Zen garden in the courtyard and a training ground underground and above. There was a waterfall in the back that emptied into a small lake.

"Well get some sleep because Hiruzen forgot to tell us that class starts at 7:00 AM so we have to get up early" said Naruto. He chuckled when she groaned then hit him in the arm lightly for not telling her. He grabbed her bridal style and disappeared to the master bedroom for the remainder of the night.

Next Day

Naruto and Ameyuri arrived at the academy and looked for their room. There was a note on the gate in front of the house that told them their room assignment. Once they found it they could hear a bunch of yelling from what sounded like a banshee and a girl.

They walked in to see a pink haired girl and a platinum blonde girl yelling over who sat next to a kid with duck ass hair. After closer inspection Naruto realized that it was the 'last uchiha'. He was still surprised that they kept forgetting Itachi, who was way stronger than that kid with a ego the size of Konoha.

The teacher was Iruka, as it said in the note. He seemed like a kind teacher because he didn't even look angry or have any ill intent towards Naruto like most adults do.

"Hello, I assume you two are Naruto and Ameyuri. You both changed quite a bit from yesterday." It was true Naruto now stood at 5'6 and Ameyuri stood at an even five foot. There outfit hadn't change at all as they saw no need in doing so.

"Well go take a seat and then we will begin the genin test" said Iruka and the duo nodded and sat.

Right then a pink haired bitc-I mean girl yelled "HOW COME THEY DON'T HAVE TO GO THROUGH THE ENTIRE ACADEMY LIKE WE DID!?"

Then Naruto appeared behind her with a kunai to her neck "Because I can do missions only Anbu are allowed to do. I can take on a whole squad of Anbu and beat them with my pinky finger. This academy teaches nothing about how real ninja life is once you are outside of konoha or in a war. Ninja kill without remorse to save friends and to help allies.

That answer your question?" Sakura nodded her head and Naruto tossed the kunai to Iruka.

"It's yours" then he and Ameyuri walked to the back of the class and sat down next to the window with Ameyuri leaning on Naruto while he looked out the window.

Iruka coughed to get their attention "Well today is the genin test to see if you pass the academy. First we will do the written test then go outside to take the weapons test and spar to see if you can actually fight hand to hand."

Once he saw that everyone had understood what he said he started to pass out the written portion of the test. When Naruto got the test he laughed in his head along with Hitome because of how easy the test was because they are not unlike actual ninja that have done all these things.

Once they finished their test they sat back down but the glare by the young Uchiha didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. He figured that the Uchiha was just jealous that he finished the test first and because of the stunt he pulled at the beginning of class.

Once they all finished Iruka spoke "Ok all of us will meet outside in five minutes." As everyone was walking out the door Naruto and Ameyuri just jumped out the window and landed in the training ground which was right beside the academy.

Once the whole class got there they all just stared at the two that were leaning on a tree with the target on it.

"H-how did you get here s-so fast?" asked a shocked Kiba.

"Simple, we use what all ninja use, chakra" stated Shikamaru who went and leaned on the wall on the academy. Once the class got over their shock they all walked up to the target throwing line.

"Ok you have five kunai and a target fifty meters out. You need to get to one hundred points if you can. The bulls eye is fifty, the inner two are twenty five, and the rest are tens. First up is Naruto Uzumaki then Ameyuri." Naruto picked up five kunai and stepped up to the throwing line.

He added a small portion of wind chakra to the kunai and threw them. The first hit dead center and flew right through the target as the other four followed only half a second behind it. Iruka just stood there, along with the class, in complete shock of what just happened while sasuke seethed at how much better this person was compared to him.

Iruka got out of his stupor and said "Naruto Uzumaki, 100. Ameyuri you are up next." Ameyuri nodded her head, picked up five kunai, and walked up to the throwing line. The same thing happened to Ameyuri when she threw the kunai and Iruka gave her a perfect score.

She smiled and walked off towards Naruto who was sitting next to Shikamaru, both asleep. She sat in his lap and laid her head on his shoulder while he subconsciously wrapped his hand around her waist making her smile widen even more while a certain Hyuuga heiress glared at the girl for taking away 'her' Naruto.

Once they finished Iruka spoke "Now we will begin the sparring part of the test. I need Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha to step into the sparing ring." Both boys silently thanked whatever gods that paired them and walked into the right and turned to face each other.

"How about a bet? If I win you teach me all you know and your girl will be mine" said Sasuke with a confident smirk.

"Fine, whatever" said Naruto in a bored tone to mock the Uchiha. Then both boys slid into a fighting stance. Sasuke was in his clans stance called the interceptor while Naruto stood with his right foot forward, his left hand behind his back, and the right held out in front of him.

Iruka looked at both then brought his hand down "Begin!" Sasuke charged Naruto at what was a fast speed for academy kids. Naruto scoffed at how sasuke thought that he was fast then as Sasuke tried to punch him in the face with a right hook Naruto grabbed his hand and kneed him in the gut.

Sasuke hunched over in pain but before he could jump back to gain distance Naruto grabbed his shoulder, flipped over him, then threw him. Sasuke flew ten feet the slammed into a tree head first, cracking it slightly, and knocking him out from the impact.

Iruka saw that Sasuke was out and raised his hand "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki. Kiba take Sasuke to the Infirmary and I need Ameyuri and Hinata Hyuuga to step forward." They walked up and Hinata slid into her clan's taijustu stance and Ameyuri just stood there.

Iruka looked at both then brought his arm down "Begin!" Hinata charged the instant Iruka spoke those words surprising everyone. Naruto saw her eyes and they showed jealousy, hate, and anger. Naruto knew she liked him but figured that she would be mature about it and respect is decision.

Hinata tried to strike her with a palm fist incased in chakra but before it connected Ameyuri ducked and punched her in the gut sending her sliding across the field. Hinata stood up and glared at her confusing Ameyuri even more.

"Why!? Naruto was supposed to be mine but you had to come along and seduce him to become your slave!" yelled Hinata.

"The hell?! i didn't even plan to get in a relationship with him but over the training trip it just happened" defended Ameyuri.

Hinata scoffed "Yeah right!" Then she activated her byakugan and charged at her. Before she could reach her Iruka appeared in front of the girl with his arms spread out "No doujutsu. You are now disqualified and fail this part of the test." His words fell on deaf ears as she continued to charge and planed to go through Iruka to get to the girl.

Then as she went to strike Iruka Naruto appeared in front of him and stopped her pressure jab by grabbing her wrist.

Hinata looked shocked at Naruto "W-why did y-you stop m-m-me?"

"Because you would have attacked my girlfriend and teacher for revenge. I have killed people who came at my loved ones and friends because of the revenge they wanted on me. I can't believe you would stoop so low as to go after my girlfriend for revenge" said Naruto.

He pushed her back with his hand that was on her wrist and then he and Ameyuri walked back to where they sat before next to Shikamaru. Hinata continued to glare at the girl before everyone felt KI coming from Naruto that made them all have trouble breathing.

"Stop glaring at Ameyuri or I will make you" said Naruto with anger in his voice.

Hinata shook off the KI and said "What? Your bitch make you say that?"

Then Naruto appeared in front of her "Excuse me?" he said with KI lacing his words making her have trouble standing.

Hinata looked down "N-Nothing." Naruto scoffed and appeared back where he was sitting with Ameyuri in his lap.

"OK I need all here tomorrow so you can get your headbands and I can tell you your teams and sensei's" said Iruka. Everyone nodded their head and left to their house while Naruto and Ameyuri disappeared with two dragons, one white and one black swirl around them.

**Well that's chapter 3 I hope you all enjoyed it and the twist I added. I took out the jutsu test because it has been used too many times I got bored of reading it. Mizuki will be featured later on but not any time soon. Naruto will be slightly dark from now on but not overly evil. The reason he is like this now is because he was lied to his whole life. He will be nicer and not kill the ninja as much unless provoked.**


	4. Author Note

**I am sorry for what has been happening lately. I have been posting the unedited version of many chapters for my stories and I did not know until recently. I hope this does not stop you from reading my stories after what has happened and the lack of quality in them. Again I am deeply sorry for posting unedited stories and I will do all in my power to have them taken down and reposted fixed and edited. **

** Sorry for the inconvenience**

** Sincerely, Benikaze**


	5. Chapter 4

**I feel good about this chapter and you should too. I don't have really anything to say except if you like the OOC parings in Fairy Tail and Naruto crossovers check out my latest story called The Strongest Fairy with has Naruto and Makoto in it. Here is chapter 4.**

Key:

"Naruto"-speaking of humans and demons in human form

'Naruto'_-_thoughts of humans and demons in human form

"**Naruto"**-demon/sentient talking in demon form

'_**Naruto'**_-demon/sentient thinking in demon form

"_**Naruto"-**_demon/sentient speaking through mental link

Chapter 4

Naruto and Ameyuri, along with the rest of the class, sat in their seats awaiting the teacher Iruka to announce the teams.

"First I want to let you know it has been a pleasure being able to be your sensei for these past few years and I hope you don't forget about me when you all become famous. Now when I call your name and group you will come and get your headband. The ones who did not make it will leave and if you want to you can repeat the class.

First team 1 is (Naruto decided to tune the rest of it out until he heard the clan members called.)

Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Ameyuri, Shikamaru Nara, and your sensei will be Yugao Uzuki. Team 8 is Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and your sensei is Kurenai. Team 9 is still in circulation, and team 10 Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Sakura Haruno, and your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Sasuke Uchiha will be apprenticed under Kakashi Hatake. Everyone get your head bands and wait here except team 7, go to the roof to meet your sensei" said Iruka.

Team 7 got up, got their headbands, and left to go to the roof. Once they arrived they saw a long purple haired Anbu, with a cat mask on, leaning against the rails.

"Sensei I need to take care of something. Can you all wait here for a minute?" She nodded her head and Naruto jumped off towards where ever he needed to go. Hiruzen was just staring at the dreaded paperwork when Naruto crashed through his window. He saw the pissed off look on his face and knew why he was angry.

"Naruto listen, the council made me give the last Uchiha Kakashi as a sensei because he has a sharingan. Kakashi said he was sorry he couldn't teach his sensei's son but said he will make it up before the chunin exams."

Naruto calmed a bit at this piece of news "Fine but you owe me a favor when I ask for it." The Hokage nodded his head and Naruto jumped through the window he came in and Hiruzen went back to trying to set the paperwork on fire by glaring at it.

Naruto landed next to Ameyuri and said "Ok I am done. Thank you for letting me go take care of that sensei."

The Anbu nodded her head and spoke "Now I would like all of us to introduce ourselves so we get to know each other better. "I will go first to provide a demonstration" then she took off her mask revealing her face.

She has dark brown eyes, white unblemished skin, and purple hair that touches her shoulders. She stood at 5'6", wore the usual Anbu gear, and a tanato only Anbu use strapped to her back. **(A/N: She will not wear lipstick because I think she looks better without it.)**

"My name is Yugao Uzuki. I like many things including my boyfriend Hayate. I dislike Kakashi-sempai and his lateness. My hobbies are learning new things about swords and hanging out with Hayate. My dream is to settle down and have a family."

'_It sucks that she doesn't know about Hayate yet. I need to keep a close eye on her'_ thought Naruto.

"_**You better or who knows what he will do to her when no one is watching"**_ said Hitome through the mental link. Man he had forgotten about that. It was set up after he had torn the seal off in the Suna desert and it hurt like a mother when he did.

He did get enhanced senses, got faster, stronger, and able to wield the sword he now owns. He could never thank her properly for telling him to do that.

"_**You're welcome"**_ said the red head in his mind. Naruto mentally sighed and brought his thoughts back into the real world.

"Naruto you are next" said the purple haired Anbu.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are the Seven, Hitome, and other things. My dislikes are arrogant people, people who don't have to work to gain power, and people who can't tell the difference between a scroll and the kunai sealed in it.

My hobbies are training, hanging out with Hitome and Ameyuri, and learning new things. My dream is… well….. I don't really have one yet." Yugao understood why he didn't and turned to Ameyuri "You're Next."

"My name is Ameyuri and all my stuff is the same as Naruto's."

"You next, Pineapple."

Shikamaru drew a lazy sigh and half opened one eye "Those who need to know about me already do." Then he just closed his eye and laid his head back down. No one said anything about him, already knowing this is how he always act since he is a Nara and all.

"I was going to test you on team work but since I have a genius and two of the now Eight Swordsmen I won't. Meet at training ground 44 tomorrow at 7:00 AM. Be late and I will send Guy and Lee after you" then she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto yawned and stood up as Ameyuri followed the suit. They both walked off the side of the building and Shikamaru ran over to see what happened. He saw both of them holding hands while walking down the wall and was glad to see they were okay.

Once they reached the bottom and jumped off they decided to go and talk to Hitome so they jumped off towards the direction of their house. When they arrived they turned on all the security seals and the privacy seals then they both sat together in the living room.

Naruto did a few hand signs then placed a hand on the ground and a seal appeared under his hand and spread out to circle around Ameyuri. In a flash of light they both disappeared.

Mindscape

Naruto opened his eyes to see himself sitting next to Ameyuri on an island in a small lake that had a waterfall emptying into it. In between bamboo and Sakura trees was a two story Japanese house sitting in across the lake from them.

Then Naruto saw a huge fireball heading for him but before it reached him it simply disappeared.

"Remember when you didn't know that you could control what was in your mindscape and couldn't get hurt by anything other than yourself" said a voice from behind him. He turned to see Hitome standing on top of the water wearing a black kimono with gold foxes on it with her hair flowing down like waves to her lower back and she had no shoes on.

Then Naruto appeared behind her with his arm wrapped around her waist and whispered in her ear "Remember when you fainted the first time I kissed you?"

Hitome just averted her eyes with a blush on her face "N-no."

"Thought you didn't" said Naruto and she turned in his arms to kiss him on the lips.

"Hey! What about me?" said Ameyuri right next to them.

"Oh, right" said Hitome then she grabbed her and kissed her on the lips then let go to see the massive blush that she sported. The demoness turned to Naruto to see him standing there with a perverted smile on his face and a small trickle of blood coming from his nose.

"Is Naru-kun a pervert?" said Hitome while walking up to him slowly and pressing her assets against his chest.

"Uh yeah! I am a straight guy so you would kind of expect me to be that way on some kind of level." Hitome shook her head and walked off to the house on the other side of the lake. Naruto smiled at her then kissed Ameyuri to get her out of her trance and then they both walked to the house across the lake.

Once they got inside the house Naruto left to get food while the other two sat on the couch and waited for him to bring the food back. Once he came back he had in his hands a large bowl of fruit for the three of them and three pair of chopsticks.

Naruto sat in the middle with Ameyuri to his left and Hitome to his right and they sat in silence as they ate the food in front of them. As they were eating they heard what sounded like someone walking around and everyone stood up instantly.

Naruto and Ameyuri held kunai while Hitome held a sheathed Katana in a red case with a black handle and gold diamond patterns with a gold hilt. They saw a hand come from around the corner and grab the wall in front of them. Slowly the person rounded the corner.

When the person was in full view Hitome dropped her Katana and stuttered "K-K Kushina?!"

**Hahahaha cliff hanger! I had to leave it at that! I will update once I finish my other story's new chapters so it might be a while. Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 5

Key:

"Naruto"-speaking of humans and demon/sentient in human form

'Naruto'_-_thoughts of humans and demon/sentient in human form

"**Naruto"**-demon talking in demon form

'_**Naruto'**_-demon thinking in demon form

"_**Naruto"-**_demon/sentient speaking through mental link

Chapter 5

Hitome dropped her Katana and stuttered "K-K Kushina?!"

Kushina looked up at them "It took long enough Ne?"

"How the Hell are you here?" asked Naruto through clenched teeth as he gripped the Kunai so tight his hand started to bleed.

"The seal allows me to appear once when you free the Kyuubi and fight to gain it's power. I can see you made friends with Hitome and I don't know how or why I am here now."

"So what keeps you here?" asked Naruto.

"My chakra that is inside of the seal. There is enough for me to stay no more than thirty minutes." Naruto walked up to Kushina and placed a hand on her head. His hand started to glow a gold color then it flowed into Kushina and she started to glow the same color.

After a few minutes he stopped and pulled his hand back "If you are wondering what I did then sit down in that chair next to the couch and I will explain." Kushina nodded her head and sat down in the chair as the other three sat on the couch in the same position as before Kushina arrived.

"I will start on how I got my powers then tell you what I did. When I was walking around Kiri I saw a cave and I felt something pull me in there. I walked inside and I saw a scroll sitting on a stand with seals covering the whole room. I saw some writing on the wall in front of the scroll and it said _'Here lies a weapon that will allow you to bring the world to its knees or become its savior and protect it. Inside this scroll is a cloak with the power of two of the strongest sentient swords in it. Once you have put the cloak on and meet the sword spirits then you will know by then the path you are destined to choose. I wish you luck in whatever you use it for and I will see you soon young one._

_Makoto Urahara_

"Once I opened the scroll I saw a cloak just like the one I have on now and when I touched it I passed out and woke up in the realm where my sword spirits lie."

_Flashback_

_Naruto POV_

_I woke up and looked around to see myself in a open field with some dead trees but the odd thing was that the ground was black and the moon was the only source of white light or any light for that matter. He remembered that if he can't see something then try to sense it so he closed his eyes and started to search for any life forms but couldn't sense a thing._

_Then he heard a voice from behind him "You won't be able to sense us because we haven't appeared yet." Naruto turned around to see a figure coming up from the ground and another that just fazed into existence from the light of the moon._

_The one that came from the ground had the distinct shape of a woman. She had black hair with white skin and no blemishes that he could see. She had what he guessed would be D-cup breast and he only knew this from how perverted some of the seven swordsmen were. _

_She wore a plain jet black cloak and had no shoes on. Her eyes were crimson color with black pupils. She stood about 5'6" even without shoes. By the way she carried herself he could tell she was powerful in her own right._

_The women next to her had all the same features except her eyes were gold and everything she wore was white instead of black and her skin was almost pure white and shone bright in the moon light along with the other woman. To him they were comparable to Ameyuri's beauty not that he would say that out loud for risk of losing his life._

"_I would have never thought that someone only fifteen would find our resting place" said the woman in black._

"_I would have never thought that either. Now let me introduce ourselves. I am Keyomi and this is my sister Mika. We are two of the strongest sword spirits created by Makoto Urahara. He sealed us away and put a barrier around this place so only one with a pure heart could find us" said Keyomi._

"_Now let me tell you about our swords. I am the spirit of the sword known as Oathkeeper. I am the purist sword next to BeniKaze, my creator's sword."_

_Then Mika stepped forward "I am the spirit of a sword called Oblivion. I am the most destructive sword next to our creator's sword. Makoto is the only one that is capable of fusing us together._

_It takes a tremendous amount of power and concentration mastered to the fullest extent and when we fuse together nothing except Makoto's sword can stop an attack that we make."_

_Seeing Naruto look down and not being able to attain the final form of the sword Keyomi spoke "But before he sealed us he said the one that frees us will have the chance to attain our final form and make his or her wish's true. No matter if you are evil or good you can attain the power and we will be with you forever helping you as we are now part of each other for all eternity."_

_Naruto looked deep in thought for a minute then he looked back at them "Umm I would love to have all this power but does it come at a cost?"_

_Mika shook her head "No there is no cost for this power. We are now here to help you on whatever path you choose."_

"_Well to clear all of this evil or not stuff up I don't plan to ever use it for really bad things like taking over the world. The only time I might be even the slight bit evil is when someone harms or threatens someone precious to me or when I am in my home village. I only have a few people that were not abusive to me so I have a lot of pent up anger that I have for my home."_

_Keyomi waved her hand "It is fine. We will go with whatever you think is right. Now when you are in here time outside does not pass so we will train you in how to use our swords and some techniques that only we and Makoto know." Naruto nodded his head but never thought that true power is attained with hard and grueling work._

_Flashback end_

"That is how I got my swords. What I did to Kushina is channel enough chakra to her body from mine to make it so the seal sees her as mine as her chakra is now almost identical to mine now. She still has her own reserves but if a byakugan or sharingan user sees her and me we will have almost the same chakra.

There are a few reasons I did this for you. One is so that I can get to know you better and to let you know I no longer see you as a mother at all as we are no longer blood related since Hitome's chakra has messed with my genes and you were not here for any of my life.

In your point of view I am your son but only in name. My blood bears no resemblance to yours or my fathers. If you want we can be something different but I will never see you as my mother and you have no blood relations to me anymore" said Naruto with dead seriousness in his voice and eyes.

Kushina sniffled a bit and wiped a tear away "I see and I agree with what you say. I am happy I can be here if you need me and I want to see you grow up.

Naruto nodded his head "I would like that. I would like to see you as a friend and someone I can trust. In addition to that I now have someone to teach me the Uzumaki styles seldom shared by the masters.

Now I will have a clone try and find a way to get you out of the seal since you are not actually sealed in here. It shouldn't take long but since I have to go Hitome I need you to show Kushina around and answer any questions she has about how life in this world has changed but nothing too revealing about my childhood."

Hitome nodded her head and watched at Naruto and Ameyuri disappeared from the Mindscape.

Then she turned to Kushina "Follow me and I will answer any questions you have."

**Well there is chapter 5 of The Next Legend. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 6

Key:

"Naruto"-speaking of humans and demon/sentient

'_Naruto'-_thoughts of humans and demon/sentient

"**Naruto"**-demon/ sentient talking in demon/sentient form and when possessing their containers

'_**Naruto'**_-demon thinking in demon form

"_**Naruto"-**_demon/sentient speaking through mental link

Chapter 6

Naruto and Ameyuri woke up next to each other in their bed. Naruto rolled over to check the time the clock read six am. After a little battle of getting Ameyuri to let go of him and then get her out of bed did they finally got up and started to get ready.

Naruto was eating some eggs with toast and a few strips of bacon when Ameyuri walked in. She was wearing a dark blue skin tight shirt that showed off her body well with black Anbu style ninja pants with the same style combat boots as his and her hair the same as before and her swords were strapped to her waist.

"Why the change in clothes?" asked Naruto.

"I felt like it would do good being in a new place and all" she answered. He motioned to the plate full of food next to him and kicked out the chair for her to sit on. She thanked him and sat down and started to eat her food.

After they had finished and cleaned up they headed out to training ground 44. Once they got there they saw a woman in a mesh boy suit with rusty orange short shorts and a light brown trench coat. She had brown eyes and brown hair that stuck up in the back like Shikamaru's.

She leaned against the fence that surrounded the training ground eating dango. She looked up to see the two approaching and walked towards them.

"What are you two doing here?" asked the woman.

"We are here because our sensei told us to meet here" said Naruto as he tensed slightly when she got closer.

"Oh! You are Yu-chan's team! I am Anko, your best friend."

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and this is Ameyuri" said Naruto motioning to him then Ameyuri.

"We'll have fun then and try to go easy on her. This is her first genin team" said Anko then she jumped off. The two looked at each other then shrugged and they walked over to a tree and sat on a branch that hung over the gate.

Once they sat down Naruto pulled up his sleeve to reveal a small seal on his arm. He channeled a little chakra into it and two packages of chocolate pocky appeared in his hands. The blonde handed one to Ameyuri then started to eat out of his.

After waiting there for a few minutes the other two members of the group appear. Once their sensei appeared they dropped down from the branch they were standing on and sat on a bench that was there along with the others.

"Alright I would say we should start out with some D-rank missions but they are a waste of time. We will start training then go straight to C-rank missions" said Yugao.

"Alright well I can teach Shikamaru some jutsu to help with his clan's shadow techniques then Ameyuri can teach him some of her lighting based jutsu. Then we can have a spar for him to test them out in real battle then just practice" said Naruto.

Yugao thought about it then spoke "Ok but when we spar I will go against Shikamaru then you to see if you can really use swords as well as they say you can." Naruto nodded his head and then motioned for Shikamaru to follow him into the training ground along with Ameyuri. **(A/N-I will not show training because it would be better being a surprise then seeing it then they use it in battle and you know what it already does and looked like)**

After being gone for a while the three came back and then Yugao stood up "Ok well Shikamaru let's see how much they have taught you in such a short time." She lead them to a small open field just outside the training ground and stopped there.

"I want Naruto to be the referee for this match" said Yugao. Naruto nodded his head and walked to stand in the middle of the two.

He looked at both then dropped his hand and said "Begin!" In an instant Yugao charged at Shikamaru with her blade drawn. She swung at him only for him to phase into the ground and disappear. Before she even realized it Shikamaru came out of her shadow with a kunai drawn and swung at her.

She saw him just in time to block the blade then he sunk back into the ground. She heard a faint whistle sound and turned to see some kunai that had been thrown from a tree and she blocked them with her sword. Then her instincts told her to jump to the right and when she did a shot of lighting just barley grazed her armor.

She was starting to get frustrated at not being able to see her enemy when she felt a hand on her leg and then a surge of lighting was sent through her body and made her fall to one knee as most of her feeling in her body had left her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Shikamaru come out of her shadow with his left hand encased in lighting and the right holding a kunai.

Shikamaru walked up to her and placed a kunai to her neck "I win sensei. I have already planned every move you can make right now and anytime during the match. After the first swing of your sword I had already thought of over fifty moves you could have made after that."

"It is pathetic that a once Anbu captain was taken down by a fresh genin" said Yugao.

"No, even the hokage can be taken down by a genin with a kunai if they time it right _and I will_" said Naruto and thought the last part to his self. Then he motioned for Ameyuri to come and she did then her hand was encased in lighting and she placed it on Yugao's ankle. When she did Yugao slowly felt the feeling in her body start to come back to her.

"So you still up for that spar?" asked Naruto. Yugao got to her feet and nodded her head. Naruto walked to the other side of the clearing and then Ameyuri walked in the middle of them.

She looked at both then dropped her hand and said "Begin!" Yugao simply drew her sword and slid into her stance. Naruto stood impassive then the two dragons on his cloak started to move up his sleeves and then they jumped out of the cloak and formed two swords in his hands.

In his hands appeared two Katana's 4'6 in length and the handle was ten inches long. The one on the right was a black blade with a white cross like guard and handle called Oblivion. The one on the left hand was identical except it was a white blade with a black cross like guard and handle called OathKeeper. **(They look like Dracule Mihawk's from one piece's blade) **

Yugao was shocked to see how the two blades came to be and the power that they emitted. She was forced out of her admiring when she instinctively blocked a blade strike from her left. She jumped back with the other blade impacted the ground where she once stood leaving a small crack in the ground where it hit.

For the next few minutes it was Yugao just blocking and narrowly dodging Naruto's sword strikes. Then in an instant she felt cold steel against her throat and she saw the white handle of Naruto's sword out of the corner of her eye.

"Yugao I am sorry to inform you but even on your best day you couldn't take down any of us. I trained Shikamaru in a separate dimension that I have created and time passed very slowly there. We taught him many things and he is now on par with his father and possibly stronger.

My dimension allows for so much time to pass in there and room to develop in such a short period of time that even the weakest civilian child could beat a chunin with the right determination and training but a person can only spend a total of five years in real life in that world. I still have to work out those kinks but nothing is perfect." said Naruto.

Naruto brought the swords to his sides and they changed back into dragons and went back into his cloak and continued their eternal dance. Yugao looked deep in thought then shook her head and looked around to see that the sun was at the top of the sky showing that they had plenty of daylight left.

"Well how about we just train without your dimension for a few weeks and do a few team training exercises to get used to each other then we will go on a C-rank mission" said Yugao. After a few minutes all three nodded their heads in agreement to her idea.

"Alright then we will each have a section of the forest to practice in. I don't want the thing damaged up too badly so be careful with what attacks you use. When you are finished just leave and you don't have to let me know. In the morning we will all meet here then go our separate ways to train then every other day we will have a team building task to do in the forest." Everyone nodded their heads and then took off into the forest to get some training in before the end of the day.

After a couple hours of training everyone in team 7 left to go their separate ways. Ameyuri walked into the house that she and Naruto shared and saw him sitting on the couch watching TV. What surprised her most was all of the fresh cuts that littered his body that she could now see since he had taken his shirt off.

"What happened to you?" asked Ameyuri.

"Oh just some light training and trust me it was way worse but it healed before you got here. Now sit down already. Duck Dynasty** (Which I do not own either)** is coming on soon." Not a second later she was sitting right next to him leaning on his left side with his arm draped around her left shoulder. As they watched TV they both fell asleep on the couch.

A month later

As they met up at the gate of the training ground like they always do an Anbu agent arrived.

"Yugao-sempai the hokage has requested your team immediately" then the Anbu agent disappeared.

"Alright let's go" said Yugao then all four took off towards the hokage tower. The third fire shadow of the leaf was sitting at his desk awaiting the arrival of team 7 when his door opened to reveal the team he was looking for.

No one changed clothes except Shikamaru who was dressed in solid black. He felt black was appropriate because of the new techniques in sparring and training that Naruto and Ameyuri had been teaching him.

"Team 7 I have called you here to discuss a mission you are needed on. Kakashi and his apprentice Sasuke took a C-rank mission that turned into an A-rank when Zabuza of the seven mist swordsmen attacked. I want you to leave immediately to Wave and make sure that none are seriously injured and help carry out the rest of the mission. Kakashi will fill you in on the details of it later now go!" All four bowed and took off towards their houses to gather supplies and then leave.

An hour later team 7 was starting their journey to Wave when Yugao spoke "Will you two be ok with fighting a friend?" Both Naruto and Ameyuri nodded their heads and took off towards Wave to support their comrades and to find out what their old friend was doing attacking ninja from their village.

As they were heading to Wave they stopped at a small lake and saw some damage done around the lake. The water level was low showing that there was a fight that happened there. The group decided to speed up in case one of the two ninja was severely injured. They arrived at Wave in an hour and once there they asked around to find out where any ninja were at or housed.

They finally found out where and Yugao knocked on the door and it revealed a young woman with blue hair "Hello, do you need anything?"

"Yes, we are here as back up for two Konoha shinobi" said Yugao.

"Oh, come in" and she opened the door for the group to enter and when they did they saw a bandaged up Sasuke, a bandaged up Kakashi, and an elderly man sitting at a table.

"I am Tsunami and that" she said pointing at the elderly man "is my father Tazuna. Father these are the reinforcements that the ninja sent for."

"We don't need reinforcements" said Sasuke.

"Oh really because all those bandages are just for show right?" said Ameyuri.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger "Shut up woman. You have no right to speak to me and Uchiha elite like that!"

Kakashi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder "Enough Sasuke, don't say anything else." Sasuke may think he is better than everyone but Kakashi has shown that he can beat Sasuke into the ground with relative ease if he really tried and he has.

"Now our mission was to protect the bridge builder Tazuna but Zabuza interfered and made it harder. Then before I could kill him a hunter nin came and put him in a death like state. After I took off with the body and I knew that I would need back up if the skill the hunter nin possessed was enough to sneak up on me without me sensing it."

"Have you taught Sasuke anything?" asked Yugao.

"Yes many jutsu, tree walking, and we have been on mission for a while."

"I can tell that this is the dope's first mission and he is probably scared out of his mind" said Sasuke smugly.

"I have not been on documented missions but I have taken on many that don't exist and assassination orders that not even Kakashi could do" said Naruto.

Before Sasuke could speak up Yugao spoke "Ok well we will take turns guarding Tazuna and his house. Tomorrow Shikamaru and I will guard Tazuna while Naruto and Ameyuri will guard the house. We will stay like this for a week then switch." Everyone agreed then left to either train, rest or meditate.

A week later

Naruto and Ameyuri were sitting on the roof of Tazuna's house when they heard someone scream from inside and both jumped through the window on the second story and ran down the stairs. They saw Inari standing in front of Tsunami with two swordsmen in front of them with their hands on the handles of the swords.

"Sorry kid but we need your mom because our boss ordered us to get her" said one.

"Not today" said a voice then the man who had just spoke fell to the ground with a kunai in his neck and before the other one could attack he had fallen to the same fate as his partner.

"Are you two ok?" asked Naruto as Ameyuri sealed up the bodies.

"Yes they didn't do anything . Thank you" said Tsunami.

"It's fine now let's go Ameyuri. If they attacked here then Zabuza had probably attacked the bridge as well." Ameyuri nodded then both disappeared in a flash of crimson.

At the bridge Yugao and Kakashi were holding off Zabuza who sounded and looked like he was just toying with them the whole fight. The same could be said for Sasuke who was surrounded by a dome of ice mirrors and looked like a walking pin cushion.

Zabuza swung again at Yugao but a black katana stopped his blade's movement.

"Naruto? What they Hell are you doing here?" asked Zabuza extremely confused.

"This is my team minus Kakashi and Sasuke. None the less they are Konoha shinobi and I do wonder why you are attacking them" said Naruto.

"I was told by Mangetsu to gain Gato's trust then take his empire down from the inside out. I was meaning to just leave them unconscious then take down Gato when he got here."

"What about the girl over there?"

"I found her on the way to Gato's place. She was about to be killed by her parents because of the bloodline purge started by Yagura so I saved her and took her along as my apprentice but she insists that she in now my tool or something like that."

"Well how about your apprentice and Ameyuri fight while you and I do a spar like the old days. You were never there at the end so this might be interesting." Zabuza smirked under his mask and then both jumped back to distance themselves from each other.

"Haku, stop fighting the Uchiha and fight the redhead down here. Also be careful because she is one of the seven mist swordsmen like me."

Haku appeared next to Zabuza "I doubt she is any match for you, Zabuza-sama."

"Actually we are pretty even in strength" said Ameyuri. Haku seemed to ignore her and charged the redhead with intent to kill. Naruto and Zabuza stood still as the wind blew around them then in an instant they clashed blades with each other.

Naruto using only Oblivion blocked Zabuza's strikes with relative ease as the other three ninja and workers watched in awe. They knew Kakashi and Yugao had trouble fighting him but Naruto was making it look like child's play.

"Come on Zazu-chan! I remember you being better than this!" said Naruto trying to anger him and make him slip up. Zabuza started to see red as he was insulted with such a childish name then charged Naruto and swung at him in blind fury.

Naruto simply dodged each strike without using his blade which angered Zabuza even more. Then he realized that Naruto was just trying to anger him but before he could react Naruto appeared behind him with his own sword at his neck.

"It took you too long to realize what I was doing and it could have cost you your life against a stronger opponent that wasn't your friend. Don't listen to what others say in a battle to rile you up and just fight for what you think is right."

He removed the sword from Zabuza's neck and handed it back to him before turning to Ameyuri and Haku's fight. Naruto saw Ameyuri standing over Haku who had streaks of lighting coming off of her body and she was twitching intermittently.

"Well then I guess Zabuza failed as I expected" said a voice from behind them making everyone turn around. They saw a small man wearing an expensive suit and holding a cane. His arm was bandaged up and there were over two hundred mercenaries behind him. Naruto spotted Aoi, a missing nin from Konoha that had the second hokage's sword with him and Naruto intended to get it back.

"I never planned to pay you anyway so this doesn't really change anything. Now I will let my new friends take care of the rest of you." Then Gato walked to the back of the group as not to be seen with this group of people when they started to kill everyone.

"Hehehe let's take out the men and keep the girls" said Aoi. Naruto's face visibly darkened when the man said that and he started to walk forward slowly as his left eye turned crimson with a single black slit in it.

"Hitome" said Naruto.

"**Yeah"** said Naruto in a darker more demonic voice.

"Go all out."

Naruto smiled as both eyes turned crimson and red chakra started to form a cloak around him with fox like features and a single tail **"Hehe thanks Naruto-Kun."** Then all of the workers and even Shikamaru had to turn away and throw up while the other two watching the massacre that 'Naruto' was causing were green faced.

After 'Naruto' had stopped 'he' picked up the sword that Aoi had stolen and placed it in a storage scroll in his arm before turning to Gato.

"**Well I might as well take care of you too" **said 'Naruto'. 'He' summoned Oblivion once again and walked slowly towards Gato as he slowly backed away from the blonde ninja.

"P-p-please d-don't. M-mercy?" stuttered Gato.

"**Sorry all out of it"** then Gato's head was severed from his body and before it hit the ground 'Naruto' pulled out a scroll and sealed his head in it then kicked his body off of the bridge turning part of the water crimson.

The chakra cloak receded and Naruto knelt on one knee breathing heavy from using the demonic chakra of Hitome. Then he senses something and summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper and turned to the tree line across the river "I know you are hiding out there so come on out." Four people jumped out of the tree line from across the river and landed in front of Naruto.

**Well that is Chapter 6 of The Next Legend. I hope you enjoyed it and DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry it has been so long as I have had a little bit of writers block on a few of my old stories. I hope you can forgive me and I hope you like this new chapter. I have also updating the paring and you can see it in the summary.**

_After 'Naruto' had stopped 'he' picked up the sword that Aoi had stolen and placed it in a storage scroll in his arm before turning to Gato._

_**"Well I might as well take care of you too" **__said 'Naruto'. 'He' summoned Oblivion once again and walked slowly towards Gato as he slowly backed away from the blonde ninja._

_"P-p-please d-don't. M-mercy?" stuttered Gato._

_**"Sorry all out of it"**__ then Gato's head was severed from his body and before it hit the ground 'Naruto' pulled out a scroll and sealed his head in it then kicked his body off of the bridge turning part of the water crimson._

_The chakra cloak receded and Naruto knelt on one knee breathing heavy from using the demonic chakra of Hitome. Then he senses something and summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper and turned to the tree line across the river "I know you are hiding out there so come on out." Four people jumped out of the tree line from across the river and landed in front of him._

As the people he sense landed on the bridge in front of him he examined them. The one on the far right seemed to be the leader of the group. She stood at a reasonable 5'6" and had on a high collar black under shirt with a purple breast plate with clouds on the top left side near her C-cup breast.

She had a red sash around her waist along with purple pants that had clouds running down the side of them. She also had on white wrapping on her wrists to forearms and her ankles with black regular ninja sandals.

The woman was blonde haired like him but it was a bit duller in color while it was tied in a long pony tail that resembled a tail of sort. She also had the same white wrapping as her wrists and ankles. By her face Naruto could tell she was around sixteen or so and she was pretty in her own right.

The girl next to her seemed just a bit younger yet she was much more 'developed' that the other girl. She stood at 5'5" just an inch under the older woman next to her. The young girl wore a black kimono that went down to her mid calf with her Kumo vest used as a sash and seemed to hold up her D-cup breast.

The girl had on black wrist guards and black open toed combat boots. She also had blonde hair similar to his and it cut so as it went back it went up as well. She wore a cold expression that differed from the other woman who looked had a more warm and inviting look than the 'I hate everyone' face the young girl wore.

The last two were dark skinned one a boy and the other a girl. The girl had spiky red hair that reached mid back. While the boy had shorts spiky white hair and he had a sucker in his mouth. Both had swords strapped to their backs and stuck up out of their right shoulder while the blond girl had one but it was laying sideways on her back with the grip on the right side.

They both had on Kumo flat jackets but had on different clothes but similar color. The dark skinned boy had on a dark gray hooded jacket while the girl had on a large shirt that had the sleeves cut off. The boy had on pants that stopped mid way down his leg along with red wrapping on his ankles and wrists and regular blue ninja sandals.

The girl had on a dark gray dress bottom and had on blue open toed combat boots. They both had on Kumo head bands except the girl's was a bandana that covered the top of her head making her hair flow backwards.

The young blonde girl spoke first "Tell us why you are here."

Then the red head spoke "Yeah just cough it up before start beating you for answers."

Naruto turned his gaze to the older looking blonde "Keep your team in check Nibi or we will have problems."

The girls eyes widened while her team tensed up "How do you know?"

"First I can sense the large demonic chakra in you and I know since you're from Kumo so you must hold either two or eight. I have heard of the eight tails and I know you aren't him by a long shot. My Bijuu also told me you hold the Nibi as well."

"Well we might as well take you too Kumo to gain another Jinjuriki" said the red head arrogantly.

"Now I understand taking Jinjuriki is quite easy when they are children but an experienced one is much harder. So I encourage you to try" said Naruto with outstretched arms and his blades fuse back into dragons and go into his cloak. The red head smirked as she charged the blonde ignoring her sensei's call to stop.

As she swung at the blonde's unprotected chest he disappeared and grabbed her face and slammed her into the ground creating a small creator in the cement.

"Karui!" yelled the dark skinned boy as he grabbed the hilt of his sword. Before he could charge Naruto appeared in front of him with his fist buried in his gut forcing him to bend over. The young blonde charged Naruto only for him to place a hand on the boy and spin around to deliver a kick to her face sending her straight to the ground like the red head.

Naruto pushed off of the boy and slid back a couple meters from the older looking blonde girl.

"I hope you aren't as headstrong as your team" said Naruto.

Yugito shook her head "No I tried to stop them and they had to learn the hard way to listen. Please forgive them for acting like this."

Naruto waved his hand "It's fine as long as you can calm them down so we can talk." After a few minutes of Yugito getting everyone back up and calmed down did she speak.

"My name is Yugito Nii and I'm a jonin. The other blonde is Samui Nii, a chunin. The boy is Omoi and the red head is Karui and they are both genin."

"Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki. The red head behind me is Ameyuri Ringo, the big guy is Zabuza Momochi, the white haired man is Kakashi Hatake, and the purple haired woman is Yugao Uzuki.

The dark blue haired boy is Sasuke Uchiha, and the young girl next to Zabuza is Haku are you four here?"

"We are here because we were given the task to eliminate Gato but it seems you beat us to it" said Yugito.

"Ok, now why have you been giving me dirty looks the whole time Samui-san" said Naruto.

"Because you would never even had gotten a hit in if I was fighting seriously" said Samui while crossing her arms.

"Arrogance will get you nowhere" said Naruto with slight anger in his voice.

"I'm not arrogant I am just stating facts."

"Really then? Yugito do you mind if we have a little spar so I can put this child in her place?"

Yugito sighed and nodded her head "Just don't kill her."

"Fine by me so come one little one" said Naruto as he motioned her forward. Samui drew her sword and charged the man with impressive speed for a chunin. Samui swung at the blonde only for him to step back a bit and have the blade just barley miss him.

She used the momentum to spin around and deliver a kick to his side only for him to block it and grab it. Her eyes widened when she felt him pick her up and slam her into the ground. Naruto was about to slam her against the ground again when he saw the lightning start to travel up her body and jumped back.

Samui stood and smirked "This is lightning armor I made based on the Raikage's own. Now time to show you how strong I really am." Then she disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto with her fist cocked back to strike.

Before she could follow through she looked into his eyes and saw nothing but raw power in them. The strange part was that even though there was so much power in them it also seemed so calm and restrained. Everyone was shocked to see Samui's fist stop just inches from Naruto's face.

"Why are you holding back?" asked Samui.

"Because I was told I can't kill you" said Naruto.

"Why don't you fight back?"

"Because I am teaching you an important lesson. You need to learn to show restraint and I am showing you how easy it is to do so. I have only hit you once and even then I held back almost all of my power. You just went all out at the very beginning of the fight."

The lighting surrounding Samui calmed down "I guess you're right. Thank you."

Naruto chuckled "Think nothing of it. Now I suggest you all go back to your village and let them know what happened to Gato. Speak nothing of anything else or we might just have some problems."

They all nodded their heads and took off into the tree line across the water.

Naruto turned to his group "Well I can clean up this mess while the rest tend to any injuries. Zabuza and Haku I want you two to go back to Mangetsu and see if he has any more missions for you." Everyone nodded their heads and went their separate directions to do the tasks.

The blonde man turned to the bridge and went through a few hand signs before saying **"Suiton:** **Suiryudan." **Then a huge dragon made of water came out of the lake and slammed into the bridge cleaning off all the blood and bodies on it.

Naruto checked to see everything gone and was about to leave until he felt a pulse of chakra somewhere far away from wave. He thought it was just his imagination or that someone was fighting so he ignored it until he felt it again and more powerful.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in the direction it came from and sent a pulse of his own chakra. After he did that it stopped and he walked back to Tazuna's.

As he neared the house he sensed someone behind him then felt a kunai touch his neck.

"What do you want Uchiha?"

"You have two choices. Teach me on how to defeat Itachi or I will kill her."

"Who?" asked Naruto.

"Her" said Sasuke and saw a clone of Sasuke come out holding Tsunami and had a kunai at her throat.

Naruto growled "Let her go. She is a civilian and has nothing to do with this."

Sasuke chuckled "You might be able to get free but my clone would have her killed before you could do anything." Naruto stood still and thought of how he could get free and save her in time. Then a large figure jumped down from the roof and landed behind the clone and slashed it making it dispel in a cloud of smoke.

"Why are you here Zabuza?" asked Naruto.

"I was told to give you a scroll by someone and it seems I came at the right time."

Sasuke growled and pressed the blade further against Naruto's neck drawing blood "Be quite or he dies." Before Sasuke could react Naruto grabbed his arm and flipped him over and slammed him into the ground.

Naruto stood back up "Be lucky I don't detain you and take you back to Konoha for threatening a leaf ninja."

Naruto turned to Tsunami "Are you ok Miss?"

Tsunami nodded her head "Yes I am fine. All he did was make a clone and hold me here until you got here."

"Ok well just go back inside and I will be inside in a minute. From now on make sure that you are always next to one of us ninja and not him." Tsunami nodded her head and walked back inside to start dinner for the group.

Naruto made a clone and it grabbed the Uchiha boy and jumped through the window then threw him in his own room.

"Hand me the scroll and go. It won't do you good to keep Mangetsu waiting" said Naruto. Zabuza nodded his head and handed him a small scroll then jumped off. Naruto opened the scroll and his eyes instantly widened at what he saw.

It was the Shiki Fujin that had once sealed Hitome into him. He knew that only two people that could make this and they both wouldn't send something like this. He rolled up the scroll and decided to check it further once he was back in Konoha.

Naruto walked inside to see Ameyuri, Tazuna, Yugao, Shikamaru, and Kakashi sitting around the table talking about different things. He sat down next to Ameyuri and as soon as he did Tsunami came out with some kind of soup.

The rest of the night was just them talking about different things they had done as ninja and some of the training they had to go through. Half way through the meal Sasuke came down and started eating but glared at Naruto the whole time.

As everyone was finishing up their meal Naruto spoke "Well we need to go ahead and leave now so we can be back before dark." He heard all the ninja sigh and chuckled as they slowly got up and started to get their stuff.

After everyone had packed they had started to walk across the newly built bridge.

Before they could cross someone behind them shouted "Wait!" Naruto turned to see most of the village behind him with Inari, Tsunami's son, in the lead.

"What's up, kid?"

"Here, some lady told us to give this too you" said Inari and handed him a scroll.

'_What's with people and handing me scrolls al the time?'_ Naruto thought before taking the scroll and opening it. There was a note and it read

"_Hello young Uzumaki. My name is unimportant right now but all you need to know is that you need to get to the village as fast as possible. Once there go to an island that is to the north west of Wave. Use the seal on the other scroll to stop the whirlpools and once you are in head to the center of the village. Once there I will reveal myself and we will talk about your past and future and remember this is something you cannot tell anyone nor let anyone follow you here."_

'_Vague, but it couldn't hurt to see who this is. They obviously went through the trouble to get me there so might as well. That and it seems like it might be a family member I don't know about' _thought Naruto as he rolled up the scroll and placed it in his pocket.

"What's in it?" asked Ameyuri

"Just a thank you letter and some food sealed up."

"Also I wanted to thank you for riding us of Gato" said Inari.

Naruto knelt down and patted his head "No problem kid. Make sure to watch over your mother and grandfather. Also don't give up on training as it will help you protect those precious to you." Inari nodded his head and ran back to his mother who stood next to Tazuna in front of the crowd.

Naruto turned back to the group "Alright let's head out."

Yugao glared at him slightly "Oh sorry Sensei. Forgot you were in charge.

"Yeah, sure. Well as Naruto has already said, let's head out" said Yugao and everyone took off into the trees.

As they into an area where trees were more spread apart Naruto spoke"I need to get to the village and then I have to go somewhere. Is it ok if I go ahead of you guys?"

Yugao nodded her head along with Kakashi "What about you Ameyuri-chan?

"I don't care just come back quick."

"No problem" said Naruto. As soon as his foot touched the next branch he disappeared. Not like most where he blurs out of existence just simply disappears like he was never there.

"What was that?" asked Shikamaru.

"That was Naruto using his full speed" said Ameyuri.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger _'He's so far ahead of me. No matter how hard I try I am always behind him. If I can't beat Naruto how am I supposed to kill Itachi?'_

Naruto appeared at the front of the gate but kept running across the village and jumped on top of the Hokage monument and headed into the tree line. He finally stopped at the gate to his house.

"Ok all I needed was to make sure everything was fine. Now off to that island" and once again Naruto disappeared from sight. As Naruto neared the island he noticed the whirlpools that the person in the scroll was talking about.

Naruto rolled the scroll out and channeled chakra to it but nothing happened. He opened it further and found a different seal that had the swirl design but different symbols. He channeled chakra to it and saw the whirlpools start to disappear.

Naruto was slightly confused as to why it required a scroll to stop them but kept it in the back of his mind as he ran across the water and towards the island.

Once he arrived at the island he was shocked by multiple things. One was that the island was not small like he expected but large enough to rival Konoha. The second was that as far as he could see was a village that was destroyed.

There were support beams that were left from buildings but that was the only thing that would give away a village ever being there. He walked through the remains of the village and saw that the closer he got to the center the more pieces of buildings were still intact.

As he got within a few blocks of the village center he saw houses standing there as if they were never even touched.

Naruto also noticed that there were faint markings that covered the houses that led to the center of the village. Once he got to the center of the village he noticed that there was a large five story Japanese style house.

He noticed that all the seals he saw led to the house and saw that they surrounded the house. Naruto was slightly confused but he decided to enter the house with his senses on high alert for any movement.

He entered the house to see it just decorated like you would a room where you have many guests come in and out daily. The blonde was a little confused at how it was decorated and just assumed this was the Kage's tower.

As he ascended each floor he saw the floors get more and more suited for one person like it was only for one person each level. As he walked up the stairs to the top floor he sensed someone up there. It was very faint but still there so he summoned oblivion and slowly and cautiously made his way up the stairs.

Once he had gotten to the top of the stairs he was surprised to see the room completely empty except for the middle room. In the middle of the room were two chairs, a large chair and a desk. Sitting in the large chair behind the desk was a woman he never thought he would ever see alive.

"Hello young Uzumaki. I am quite surprised that you actually came here. None the less please take a seat so I man discuss some things with you" said the woma- no, the young girl. Naruto dispersed his sword and sat down in front of her.

"Now first off let me tell you why I am even here. I decided come back after this village had been destroyed or they destroyed what they could that wasn't protected by seals. I went to check on the security seals for the remaining houses and found a secret room.

Inside I saw notes from my father and noticed that he made something. A seal. I read through the notes and could make out something about life and time. I decided in my age that if I did die it wouldn't matter as I only had a few days left in me.

So I activated the seal and I woke up in my room except I was the age I am now and it was a few hundred years into the future. I have been living off of the land in the area for over a decade. I had sensed and Uzumaki's chakra in the area so I sent a burst of chakra to let them know that I am here."

"Wait, that was you? I was so confused when I felt the burst of chakra keep coming because I thought someone was challenging me to a fight."

Mito giggled and Naruto gave her a glare "I am sorry for laughing. I forgot no one knows what my chakra feels like or do you know what another Uzumaki's chakra feels like."

"It's fine. It caused no harm it was just a bit confusing to me."

"Ok thank you. As I was saying before, I sent it out as to call you here. Once I saw it was you I knew that it was true."

"What was?" asked Naruto.

"Here, read this" and Mito handed him a slip of paper. Naruto took the paper and read it aloud.

_Dear Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze,_

_I am the current clan head of the Uzumaki's and the father of Mito Uzumaki. I will let Mito explain the information on this later but I have one thing to say. As head of the Uzumaki I betroth you too Mito Uzumaki to restore the clan's bloodline. There can be no objections as you are of Uzumaki blood and I have authority over you. I am sorry but it must be this way to insure that there is at least one descendent of mostly Uzumaki blood. You may not come to love her but you must produce a boy and girl. There is not a time limit so you have plenty of time to at least get to know her._

_ My dearest apologizes_

_ Head of Uzumaki clan _

Naruto just stared in shock at the paper with wide eyes. He looked at a blushing Mito then back at the paper. Then at Mito then back at the paper again.

"You're kidding?"

"Sadly no, I am not. I found this in the drawer in this desk. He knew I would find this and it even gave me a good description of you. I do have some really bad news though."

"What?"

"You have to go through a challenge to see if you are really worthy of being betrothed to me. My father doesn't care if you are god but you have to go through this challenge." Naruto sensed something from below him and flipped back and over his chair as a gold chakra chain shot out of the floor.

"The hell?"

"This is what you have to fight. You will start at the beginning of the village an try to make it back to me. Your goal is to reach me and just to lay at least one finger on me. These chains will come out of the ground and only the ground. You only have to worry about them but remember do not underestimate them."

Naruto nodded his head and then a bright flash erupted from the room forcing Naruto to shield his eyes. Once he knew it had died down he removed his arm and opened his eyes to see himself at the entrance to the village.

"So she was serious about all that? Well might as well get started so I can get back to that hell hole" said Naruto. He ran forward in a burst of speed but was forced to dodge to the left as a chain erupted from the ground in front of him.

Naruto growled slightly and ran forward again only to have the same thing happen. Naruto stopped to think only for multiple chains to shoot out of the ground and target him. He was forced to dodge them but before they could hit the ground they swerved and flew after him.

He jumped to the side and took off towards the center of the village. As he progressed he slowly got tired from dodging and running. He noticed that it got harder the farther he went forward. He got to the part of the village where the building were still standing and jumped on top of them.

He encountered the same problem as they shot up from the roof of the building at him. Naruto was now breathing very heavy and was out of energy with chains with kunai's at the end coming from all sides. Naruto closed his eyes and thought _'Forgive me Ame-chan. I have to use 'it' to get out and finish this.'_

Then a tri-pronged kunai appeared in his right and in a plume of smoke. He gripped it tight and threw it as far forward as he could. Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes then disappeared in a white flash.

He appeared a couple blocks down the street in mid air above one of the houses. At that moment Naruto had one of the best idea's he had ever had. He made two clones and they had Hirashin kunai's appear and threw them strait but slightly to the side as Naruto went straight forward.

By the time Naruto had made it to the center he could sense close to thirty clones all surrounding the tower. Mito was standing in the top of the tower with her hands tucked inside of the sleeves in her robe. She knew that Naruto was close and was happy he got so far in so little time. Hell, his skills rivaled that of her late husband and he was considered the god of all shinobi.

She saw tri bladed kunai fly up in the air and over thirty of them land on the roof. Then over thirty of Naruto appeared next to the kunai in a flash of white. Then as soon as he appeared the chakra chains shot through the roof making over ten of the clones dispel.

The remaining clones pulled out more of the same kunai and threw them at Mito. Mito smirked as she saw them coming at her and as they got within five feet chakra chains shot and deflected the kunai. The only problem was she never saw the white flash and the gleam of a kunai being thrown her direction through a small break in the chain wall.

Mito remembered seeing a flash of light then felt something warm on her lips. Then the warmth left her lips and she opened her eyes to see Naruto with a smirk on his face.

He poked her in the stomach making her giggle a bit "I win."

"I can see that. I am wondering what made you so playful all of a sudden."

"Well I figured I would get to know you so this isn't all bad. I would like to get to know you and maybe even love you but it will take time. If you want you can come back to Konoha with me for now. After a bit I plan to come back and fix up Uzu so we can start it back up along with Ameyuri.

"Who's that?" Mito said with jealousy lacing her words.

"Ameyuri is my girlfriend. Don't worry she is not going to hate you as I know she will understand the situation."

"Oh well I think it will be nice to meet her. Now let me pack my things and check the seals before we go. While I am doing this you may have a look around." Naruto nodded his head then he jumped out of the window while Mito walked down the stairs to her room.

Naruto had spent the last half an hour just wondering around the neighborhood looking for anything interesting. He couldn't get into the houses so he made a few clones and they all separated out and started searching through the rubble that lay around the village.

Naruto was searching through the rubble and saw a light reflect off of something. He grabbed it to see a Anbu mask. Naruto wasn't surprised as he and his clones had found many of them and stored them if ever needed to infiltrate a village.

He thought the sign was familiar to him. He thought it might be a whirlpool mask as the Konoha mask has the same sign engraved at the top just with a few things added to the swirl. Naruto wiped off the dirt and grime that was covering at and when he saw the sign his blood boiled.

It was an Anbu mask with a Konoha emblem on it. He knew that no Anbu left the village to back up allies as they were for infiltration and assassination. The only way can get it is with another Uzumaki helping them or if the whirlpools were down.

By the history he has read he knew that only the Hokage and a few Anbu with him have ever gone into the village. Even if anyone got past the whirlpools they would be sensed by the security seals that Mito had told him about along with some of the seven swordsmen.

The only reason an Anbu mask would be here was if they came in during the invasion. An Anbu wouldn't come in during an invasion just to help. They would go to the village and go get a team to help. This one was probably sent by Konoha to help take out Uzu. He knew one jutsu that could tell him this and this was the best time to test it out.

He went through a small string of hand signs before saying **"Memory scan." **He watched in his mind as it played everything that the mask had went through. It was a male anbu sent to terminate as many Uzu ninja and civilians as possible. He was to help take down Uzu before it had a chance to become a 'threat' to Konoha.

The anbu never questioned the orders of superiors especially when it was given to him by the Hokage. He watched as the anbu gave a slip of paper to all three kages of Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri then took off towards Uzu.

Naruto watched as the anbu killed many ninja and civilians alike. What killed the anbu was as he was about to slay a child he stopped in hesitation when he saw the child's face and it gave the Uzu ninja time to stab the anbu in the back and leave him to die slowly.

Naruto opened his eyes and started to leak KI and chakra. He growled in anger as he was now even angrier with Konoha. First they treated him like a demon not a container; they still don't treat him right unless threatened. Now he learns that they sent anbu to kill his kin just on a whim.

He never noticed he had started leaking Hitome's chakra and started to erode even the rubble around him. This is the scene Mito saw when she found Naruto. She felt someone using Hitome's chakra and knew that it could only be Naruto as he was the only one near them.

She sealed up all her stuff and ran towards his location. Once she got there he saw him crouched in the rubble while holding something and Hitome's chakra was leaking out. She noticed that it was so pure that it was eroding anything it touched.

"Naruto calm down!" yelled Mito as she got ready to restrain him with chains if necessary. Naruto heard her voice and stopped leaking chakra but the cloak stayed and he turned to her. Mito saw the mask they saw the emblem on it and knew that what he had was why he was mad.

"What did you do?"

"**I used a jutsu I found on a dead ninja a few miles away from Konoha. It shows me what the mask saw and went through. I saw a Konoha anbu talk with the three kages that destroyed the village and he took part in killing Uzu people. He killed ninja and civilians alike but hesitated when he saw a small child's face and was stabbed in the back. **

**This goes to show that killing my kin isn't enough. They decided to torture me as a child, the same anbu who hated me because they knew who I really was. I do not know how but they knew because one slipped up one beating and said stupid Uzumaki demon child.**

**Mito I do not care what you think about Konoha but they will burn. Everyone inside of it will burn to the ground like they let this village burn down. Now I do ho**pe you can forgive me for using Hitome's chakra like that but in anger it seeps out of the seal."

Mito had a dark look on her face that scared Naruto a bit. It reminded it of women when they are about to go ballistic.

"I will support you fully but on the way to that hell on earth would you please inform me if you find anything else to do with Konoha here. I would also like to know what they have done to the gift I had given them as protection" Mito said as her face was changed back into a sweet and innocent face.

Naruto gulped slightly and nodded his head "Good, now go and get the stuff your clones have found and seal them. We need to disembark on our journey to see that girlfriend of yours and to figure out the best course of action to take against Konoha."

Naruto nodded his head again and disappeared in a blur of speed. After a few minutes of waiting he returned to where Mito was standing.

"Are you ready?" asked Mito.

"Yes." Mito started to walk forward and Naruto walked directly to her left side. When Naruto was leaving the village he turned around and thought _'I will be back to make you even better than before. We will get revenge on those who did this to you and show them why you don't mess with Uzumaki's.'_ Little did he know that Mito was having the exact same thoughts.

**Well it was fun to finally write another chapter of my favorite story so far. I hope you all liked it and please no flames just constructive criticism as I know I need it. I do not know when I will update as I am having a lot of trouble writing about my older stories.**


End file.
